Naruto where I belong
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What would happen if after defeating pain, Naruto was attacked by Tobi only for Kakashi to accidentally send Naruto to another dimension in an attempt to save him? What will happen when Kakashi comes to bring him home? Will Naruto even want to leave & is it really Kakashi trying to bring him back? Read & find out. I only own the storyline, please remember to review, M for Paranoia.
1. Destination unknown

**CHAPTER 1 WHERE THE HELL AM I**

Naruto hat just defeated Pein the leader of the Akatsuki. He was running extremely low on chakra. He was certain that he was way past empty in his chakra reserves but he somehow hadn't collapsed. All he could do was put one foot in front of the other in a pitiful attempt to make it back to the remains of the village. However his strength had finally failed him as he began to fall forward only to have a hand grab his shoulder. Naruto looked and saw tobi of the Akatsuki.

As he felt his body begin to swirl he heard a yell of 'no' that sounded like kakashi. The swirling feeling stopped momentarily only to start once more as his head fell into Kakashi's line of sight at which point Naruto blacked out and simply pass right through the portal.

 **With Kakashi**

Kakashi would have stopped the jutsu if not for him remembering what happened to the Akatsuki member he had done that to. 'dam why does this have to happen now' kakashi thought in rage only to have to go on the defensive as a shadow clone of Tobi attached Kakashi as the real one fleed.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was suddenly snapped awake as every cell in his body felt like they were light on fire and was being crushed. All he could do is scream in utter agony only to fail to utter a single sound as he desperately reached out. What he was reaching for he had no idea. All he wanted was for something anything to stop the pain.

Suddenly like someone had read his mind cool relief rapidly spread through his arm and slowly spread throughout the rest of his body. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was seeing the outline of a woman against the blinding light of the sun.

 **A few moments pryer**

Said women had taken a small break from work to tend to be garden that she had started out back of the guild. The other members loved it and many had offered to help but she had turned them all down as tending to it had a relaxing effect on her that she enjoyed.

She was in the middle of work on her favorite section of the garden. The light blue rose's.

One of the reasons she loved this section so much was because they were her favorite flower. As she was tending to the small section that she had tucked away in the maze of hedges so she could have some privacy she suddenly noticed some fingers in hanging in the air in dead center of what looked like a whirlpool of air.

She run and got Gray and brought him back not even caring that she would have to revile her little hide away to the rest of the guild that would be sure to follow.

"Gray make a table I don't want who ever is coming out of that to get hurt by the roses" said the mystery women.

Doing as instructed he made a wide, thick, and long table of ice making sure that no matter how heavy the person would be the table wouldn't break.

"What do you think the person will be like" Wendy asked.

"i just hope their strong because I want to fight them" Natsu said

Just then Naruto's head came through as he was screaming bloody murder. Once he was out he was thrashing around in pain. The second the mystery woman touched him though all thrashing instantly stopped. Wendy then resited a spell as her hands glowed green. She then ran her hands over the man's body only to have a look of complete horror over take her face as she dropped to her knees whispering.

"What is it Wendy" the mystery" woman asked

"Every muscle that is used for motor function has been turned to jelly Mira" Wendy said through tears

"My god what could have done that to him" Erza said in shock

"Let's get him inside" Lucy said as she went to grab him only for him to scream and start thrashing again. This continued until Mira rested her hand on his arm.

"Gray can you make the table have handles on it I don't know why but for some reason Mira is the only one who can touch him and I don't think forcing someone else to do so to get him inside is going to help his situation" Makarov said

Once inside they placed him in a bed and treated wounds that they could. after that all that was left was to wait. Makarov excused Mira from her work in the guild as she was the only one to be able to even touch the mystery man.

Several weeks had past and the more time Mira spent with him the more she felt attached to him. She couldn't explain it but for some strange reason from the moment he had appeared she felt an attraction to him. She would be the first to admit that she did have a thing for blondes but not like this. With the time that had passed she had been able to repair his clothing as for what ever part was damaged to the point where she could see how it was she simply looked at the other side to see what it was designed like. After a few more weeks the man woke up when Natsu, Lucy, Makarov, Erza, and Wendy were speaking with Mira about his condition.

 **With Naruto**

He could hear several voice and remembered everything from his childhood up to Kakashi sending him somewhere. So in true Naruto fashion he tried to do more than he was ready for and tried to sit up on his own only to hear gasping as pain prevented his movements only to feel two sets of hands gently put him in sitting position. He then focused his efforts in opening his eyes.

Once successful the first thing he saw was a beautiful woman with pure white hair. She had her bangs pulled up a ponytail fashion with two pieces framing her face that went all the way down to her ample chest as the rest followed freely down her back. She had on a red dress brought out her figure (first dress you see her in when Lucy comes to the guild). He instantly blushed at how close she was and the worried look on her face. He thin noticed the other occupants of the room. He then noticed a blonde that had a portion of it held up by a blue ribbon with a white blue sleeveless shirt with the blue forming a cross that covered her. She also wore a blue mini skirt and black leather boots that reached her knees. The next person her saw was a guy with a weird white scale scarf around his neck and a black vest with gold trim that was open with nothing underneath. The guy also had on puffy white pants with a brown belt and the stopped mid shin with a brown hem that held tightly to his shins and brown sandals. After him was a woman with red hair and armor from the waist to her shoulders she also had armor gauntlets that reached her elbows she also had on a blue skirt that reached mid thigh and a brown belt followed lastly by black leather boots up to her knees. Next was an old man with a orange and blue striped hat, he also had on a orange jacket with light blue cuffs and a white shirt with a black bird like mark on it. Finally he had on leave shorts and black shoes that pointed up to show sloes.

"Um you don't know where I am by chance do you" Naruto asked not expecting the reaction he received. Everyone but the old man had a look of absolute shock.

"So you're from the elemental nations aren't you" said the old man

"Ya why, aren't we there right now"

"Sorry son but no you aren't. We have another guild member from there but they came here eighteen years ago"

"Really mind if I meet them" Naruto asked excitedly

"Sure but first what's your name"

"Oh sorry kinda slipped my mind, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it"

Everyone simple paled as a sweat drop formed. Well everyone but Mira who still paled but didn't sweat dropped as she found the verbal tick cute.

"Natsu go get her NOW" Makarov yelled

"Go get who" Naruto asked as he watched the guy now known as Natsu run off like he was in fear for his life.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu burst out of the basement doors as he saw the person he had been looking for getting ready to select a job as she was rarely ever not working as it had been the only thing keeping her from being an emotional wreck.

"KUSHINA DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK OF TAKING ANOTHER JOB RIGHT NOW" Natsu yelled.

Dunt dunt dua. Read and review please


	2. Mira vs Kushina

**AN: I would like to thank those who have read this story and asked that you continue to review as it hevally motivates me to keep writing. Also know that I am teperarilally putting all of my other storylines on holed until this one is done as I have grown tired of the tippicall Naruto story's and want something different that said please enjoy this chapter and review once you have read it.**

 **Chapter 2**

"JUST WHY THE HELL SHOULDN'T I. I HAVE JUST AS MUCH RIGHT AS ANYONE ELSE IN THIS GUILD" Kushina screamed back now getting the full attention of the rest of the guild. It became so quiet you could hear a pin drop when the two that had the undivided attention of the guild weren't speaking. Natsu had nearly ran over to Kushina so he could get her to come with him without having to yell as it would take to long.

"Look you said your son was named Naruto right" Natsu spoke in annoyance

"Ya what about it" Kushina said with some tears coming to her eyes

"Well when you were gone a teen that is from your home dimension by the looks of it came through a portal and he just woke up. When we asked his name he said Naruto Uzumaki" Natsu said simply stating facts.

Kushina immediately had Natsu by the throat and pinned to the ground i. A small crater with one of her old kunai at his throat.

"If this is some sort of a joke I will kill you so you better hope you weren't just fucking with my head right now" kushina said as they all had known from experience what happened when you joked about anything regarding her home as Laxus had found it the hard way resulting in Kushina leaving him with a lightning bolt scar over his right eye as a warning to the rest of the guild.

Kushina then ran to the basement.

 **With Naruto**

"How come you guys just won't tell me how you sent pinky to go get" Naruto wind to Makarov who was at his wits end with the boy when Mira decided to intervene

"It's beast you find out when she gets her. In the meantime how about we introduce ourselves to you" Mira said sweetly as she genitally rest her hand on his left bicep as an attempt to persuade him as she had seen her little sister do many times before with Natsu. Seeing how the boy was like a mixture of Laxus and Natsu she figured it might work but was stunned by the success it had over him as she had tried with Natsu before after her sister's death but it had failed to work then.

"Well fine if you guys say so I guess you know better then me right now. So what's your name" Naruto said quickly shifting from a depressed attitude to a rather upbeat one.

"Well my name is Mirajane but everyone just calls me Mira" the white haired beauty said not expecting the reaction she got from him next.

"Really you have a really beautiful name why would anyone want to shorten it" Naruto said as he turned to the next person in the room who spoke not seeing Mira's face quickly turn red under as a deep blush covered her nose and cheeks.

"Oh, why so red Mira" Erza said unable to resist the chance to tease the girl and make her blush grow exponentially. Erza quickly noticed that the tezing of Mira also had an affect on Naruto as he realized what he had said.

"Oh, uh did I say that out loud" Naruto said with a small blush as he reached a nervous had behind his head. This made all the rooms occupants besides Mira and Naruto bust out laughing which only served to make both the victims faces even redder.

 **With Kushina**

Kushina was flying down the stairs all she could think about was seeing her son. The son she had been kept from do to being trapped in another dimension left for dead, well that and how to kill Natsu as painful and gruesomely as possible if this wasn't true in any say the least she had co e up with some rather morbid ways rather quickly to. As she approached the door she had to fordable make herself settle down. The last thing she wanted was to kill her son by giving him a heart attack. She brushed out her hair with her hands in an attempt to make it look like she didn't just run through a category 5 tornado just to get here. She then slowly opened the door. As she cracked the door she heard laughter coming from the room as she caught a small glimpse of Mira and a boy with extremely red faces. As she stepped through the door the laughter and red faces disappeared. It was only then that she could clearly make out the boys face. She quickly raised her hands and leg out a small gasp as tears started to freely flow down her face. There before her was a young version of Minato only with three whisker marks on each cheek and much shorter sideburns. Beyond a shadow of a doubt this was Naruto Uzumaki this was her son

 **With Naruto**

It didn't matter how much Mira and Naruto pleaded their laughter only grow more intense. However when the door suddenly opened a laughter vanished as did Naruto's and Mira's embarrassment. As Naruto heard a gasp he turned his head to see Kushina Uzumaki his mother. He had known this because he had studied almost anything he could get his hands on about the fourth Hokage who he now knew was his father do to nearly letting the beast free when he fought pain. Knowing Kushina Uzumaki was the fourth's wife it wasn't to hard to piece together the information even for him. He just stared at the woman as he had unconsciously grabbed Mira's hand and was holding it tightly.

"Come on let's give these two some privacy" Makarov said as everyone began leaving only for Mira to be stopped as Naruto had yet to be release her hand.

"What's the matter Naruto" Mira asked much to kushina's irritation that Naruto didn't want Mira to leave

"Please don't go Mirajane" Naruto whispered

"Don't worry I'll be back later and if you want I'll give you a tour of the city" Mira said as a blush spread across her face knowing Naruto didn't want her to leave and at the thought of being alone with him as they walked through the city.

"I'd like that" Naruto said with a smile as a small blush spread across his face as well at the realization of what he had just done.

Kushina however wasn't happy she may get along with Mira but the last thing she wanted was for her to start dating her son.

As Mira walked past she smiled and look at kushina

"Take your time I'm sure you have a lot to talk about" Mira said as she went to go past her only to have her arm grabbed by Kushina

"Stay away from my son the last thing I want is for you to start dating him Erza would be a much better girlfriend then you" Kushina whispered so Naruto wouldn't hear.

"Well it's a good thing you're not the one who chooses who he decides to trust with _his_ heart. I plan on being far more than just his friend, I spent nearly the last month taking care of him and even though i have only spoken with him for a few minutes i can tell he and I share multiple different things in common whether you like it or not" Mira whispered back with a dead serious expression before she decided to do something that would really piss Kushina off and would make Naruto very happy or at least she hoped would make him happy. She turned and walked back to Naruto as he looked at her wondering what was going on when suddenly she would him into a hug

"I hope we become great friends" she said "and possibly much more if you're willing" Mira finished in a whispered in his ear as she gently placed a kiss on his cheek in plan view of kushina who was fuming as Mira just brushed past her to give the two some privacy as a smirk was plastered on her face.


	3. Beginning of something special

**Chapter 3**

Mira was nearly shiting herself as she leaned against the wall next to the door. True she may be an S rank mage but Kushina was offered to be one of the ten wizard saints only a month after her arrival so to say she was scared out of her mind would be an understatement. However her fear quickly disappeared as she realized if she wanted to even get close to Naruto now she was going to have to stand her ground. It did piss her off at the fact that Kushina would try to control her son like that. She decided to go back up to the guild hall and try to get her mind off of her new problem for now.

As the entire guild saw Mira brake dish after dish as she mumbled to herself. It quickly became known not to upset set her even in the slightest as the all had seen when Loki decided to find out what was wrong in typical Loki fashion.

"Hey beautiful how about i take you out and you tell me what's got you so riled up" Loki said only for the surprise of his life.

Mira quickly performed he take over magic and used one of her most powerful attacks which do to how upset she was ended up with an extreme power boost.

" **HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE"** Mira screamed in her transformation to get the added effect of the demonic voice.

Loki however ended up needing siver medical treatment as his skin was almost non existent.

The guild was so scared that not even Makarov would go near her for fear of the same punishment. So when a second angry person came busting out of the basement the guild was getting worried to say the least.

Naruto came bursting out of the basement wanting nothing more than to get some space from his mother. However Kushina was hot on his heels yelling at him. So when they reach the main guild hall Naruto treated to a sight to behold as kushina crossed the wrong line with him.

"DAMMIT NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING"

"Excuse me? just who the hell do you think you are? First you come in and don't even bother to get to know me but instead start telling me to treat some who has been nothing but kind to me like how the village treated me as a child. Something I would never do. Second you start trying to order me around saying you know what's best for me, sorry but in case you didn't see I am wearing a ninja headband meaning I am old enough to kill other enemy ninja and drink. So if I am old enough to kill people and get wasted then I am damn well old enough to make my own decisions. Finally you and dad haven't even been a part of my life. Granted you were trapped here and dad got killed but non-the-less I have had to take care of myself for as long as I have been alive so I think I would know what is better for me then you would. So until I see that you can respect my decisions and are capable of just being a friend let alone my mother I want absolutely NOTHING to do with you" Naruto said anger clear in his voice. He then turned and looked for Mira and upon seeing her walked over. Before the other members of the guild could say a word of warning Naruto had made it to the counter and was talking pleasantly with Mira who made the guild members have to pick their jaws up from off the ground as she returned to her normal bright and happy self. The guild nearly all died of heart attacks at what they heard from the two happy go lucky teens.

"Hey Mirajane-chan what you doing back there"

"Just working the bar I don't go on jobs to much anymore so this helps pay the bills, and please just call me Mira"

"What and shorten the beautiful name of yours I don't think so nope that's my new nickname for you seeing as how you said everyone else just calls you Mira, might as well get use to it Mirajane-chan" Naruto smirked as a blush formed on Mira that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the guild.

 **With the rest of the guild**

"Holly shit is that guy actually flirting with Mira and getting away with it" Gray said as he watched fairy tales resident demoness actually let someone hit on her without flavour rejecting them.

"Only a real man could get that to happen" Elfman yelled

 **With Naruto**

"So what can I get you" Mira asked

"Hum, you guys got any Roman" Naruto asked hopefully

"Sure thing what type"

"Miso with extra pork" Naruto said with his signature goofy grin

"You got it be right back" Mira said as she swaded her hips a little as she noticed Naruto was watching.

 **The others**

"WHAT THE HELL! MIRA REFUSES TO MAKE ROMAN ANY OTHER TIME" Lucy screamed as she had only ever been able to convince Mira to make her Roman on her birthday.

"Ok just who is this guy, and why the hell can he get Mira wrapped around his finger like that" Natsu said as even he was able to see the change

"Hehehe, I think they both are wrapped around each other's fingers" Erza said with a smile happy for one of her closest friends

 **To Naruto**

Naruto waited as patiently as possible for himself and was glad to see Mira walking back bowl in hand. As she set the bowl down Naruto already had chopsticks in hand. Just as he was about to dig in though a hand quickly slapped his. He looked up expecting to see Mira but only saw empty space

"Sorry Naruto-kun but I can't let you do that" a white haired beauty said at his side


	4. Braking the dam of her heart part 1

**Chapter 4**

Naruto's attention was snapped to his left a he saw Mirajane sitting next to him.

"What do you mean that you can't let me eat"

"I mean i can't let you feed yourself. Naruto by all rights you should still be in bed no walking around. Everyone of your muscle that were used for movement were turned to jelly. Now I don't know how it happened or why you can even move right now but I don't care. All I care about right now is making sure you're FULLY recovered before I let you do anything" Mira finished in a tone that left no room for argument. A tone that he hardly ever listened to but Mira had been nothing but kind so why not. It also helped that for some reason he nearly wanted to shit himself just thinking about what she might do if he didn't listen and he wasn't about to test any of his ideas as they were enough to make even the unreadable shino visibly cringe in fear. That was until he was shaken from his thoughts that had been running through his head as he contently let Mira feed him not even noticing the blush on her face. What did this, simple a very brash and ugly voice that said a comment that made Naruto want blood.

"WELL WELL WELL IT LOOKS LIKE MIRA THE BITCH AS FINALLY LEARNED HER PLACE AS A SUBSERVIENT BITCH! What I want to know is why we are giving someone who isn't even part of our guild special treatment" another blonde man said.

"LAXUS ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED" Nearly every guy in the guild yelled at what laxus had just implied about woman. ( **For the girls that read this know that laxus's character doesn't match my personal beliefs i am simply making his character as repulsive as possible before he gets the shit beat outta him like in anime)**

"Well excuse me for stating the truth. Sorry but as the saying goes the truth hurts and the truth is Mira is just a bit….." laxus was unable to finish as his face mimicking that of a puffer fish as he bent in half and sent flying into a wall

"Say one more insult about Mirajane-chan, AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU DICKLESS BITCH"

" **Hey kit"**

 **'** _what the fuck do you want now fucking fox'_

" **Simple for you to beat the shit out of this guy. This ain't my first time in this world so I know you're chakra isn't going to work"**

 _'so how do I beat this bitch'_

" **He simple let's make a little deal I won't kill the bitch just dear him within an inch of his life. However I will need control to do so. However if you let me do this I'll let you know a way home and give you back control as soon as I am done"**

 _'normally I would say fuck you but you got yourself a deal but first I want to know why you're willing to do all of this'_

" **Guess I can't blame you for that fine if you must know I am a female demon no male like everyone seems to think and two you aren't the only one who has taken a liking to that Mira she uses a magic that makes her this worlds form of a jinchuuriki and I happen to like how she handles those who piss her off and she seems to like you too"**

With that the kyuubi took over just as laxus was crawling out of the wall.

"'Damn that hurt"

" **Well get ready for more pain you whiny little bitch because I am about to get you within an inch of your life"**

With that and the amount of pure blood lust coming from Naruto's body laxus past out as he pist and shit himself. When he woke he would find that every bone in his body was broke

"Kurama is that you" kushina asked

" **Yay Kushina it's been too long"** as Naruto ran over and hugged Kushina

"So you and my son are getting along I take it"

" **Not really this is just a one time thing made a deal that I would give him a way home to get a temporary control"**

"You know a way home"

" **Two actually but for some reason he wants to know the way that involved being able to come back here again" kyuubi smirked knowingly**

"Why would he want that he doesn't have the bonds I do in this world"

" **No but he happens to like a certain demoness"** kyuubi smirked as she walked Naruto's body to Mira pull he into a kiss as Naruto was given control back

 **With Mira moments before**

"Kurama is that you" kushina asked

" **Yay Kushina it's been too long"** as Naruto ran over and hugged Kushina

"So you and my son are getting along I take it"

" **Not really this is just a one time thing made a deal that I would give him a way home to get a temporary control"**

"You know a way home"

Hearing this made Mira's heart shatter. How could she have been so stupid. It wasn't until hearing that Naruto would leave that she realized what it was that was pulling her to him. Her mating instincts. It was the one drawback of using a demonic takeover. She would only ever get a bodily reaction to her ideal mate. As she realized this tears formed because she no knew that Naruto was going to leave her only to suddenly be brought into a very deep kiss. One she happily returned as she realized just who was kissing her.

 **sup sorry for the wait and short chapter been busy. Anyway please PLEASE read and REVIEW**


	5. Braking the dam of her heart part 2

**Chapter 5**

Naruto was stunned that last thing he remembered was giving the kyuubi temporary control and the next he was kissing Mirajane. Not that he really had any complaints. But still what the hell happened just what did that stupid fox get him into now.

Not knowing what else to do he quickly pulled back and began apologizing.

"i am soooo sorry Mirajane-chan I don't know what that stupid fox did but I honestly didn't mean to have this…." all of Naruto's ability to speak was suddenly ended as Mira crashed her lips into Naruto's once more making every other guild member have to pick their jaws of the ground as Kushina was nearly going ballistic.

After nearly a minute had passed Mira slowly pulled away with very shaky breaths as she smiled

"Don't be sorry Naruto-kun. I'm glad you kisse… wait what do you mean you didn't intend for this to happen it was you who kissed me" Mira finished questionly

"Oh no Mira that wasn't Naruto that started the kiss" Kushina said in a very smug and happy manner "the kyuubi is the one that started it. Naruto here just simply got control over his body back as you two were kissing. Meaning that he never kissed you you simply kissed him" Kushina said wanting to do that happy dance. Her son hadn't kissed the demon slut after all there was still hop to get him and Erza together. That hope suddenly vanished upon what she said next.

Mira had tears streaming down her face. Kushina had just successfully ripped her heart out smashed it. 'how could I have been so foolish. She had already told the guild about the jinchuurikis in her world and Naruto-kun was speaking in a demonic voice. How could I have been so oblivious. It's clear as day that Naruto-kun wouldn't want me who would want an airhead like me' Mira thought as tears were streaming down her face. Not being able to be able to face the blunt truth Mira was running past Naruto to get it of the guild and most of all away from him. She couldn't stand looking like a fool in front of him. So it shocked her when as she was about to run past he grabbed her and quickly and pulled her into a kiss!

As Naruto pulled back he smiled.

"Why are you running away Mirajane-ch… no…. Mirajane-hime I never said that I didn't like the kiss or you" Naruto said in a caring voice _'hell that kiss nearly made me cum in my pants. How the hell is she such a good kisser'_ Naruto thought before continuing "in fact I enjoyed that more than I enjoy eating Ramen and I live of of the stuff literally it's all I have ever eaten so please don't cry. In truth I actually really like you and was hoping we might become more than just friends" Naruto finished with a massive blush as did Mira.

Back in the leaf village half of the konoha 12 all had a very bad feeling that they just lost a bet that they wish they had never made. While the rest of the village was suddenly in fear for their lives like they had pissed off a she devil that was now hell bent on making their lives hell. (Oh if only they knew how right they were). Tsunade was happy as could be as she felt someone was finally making Naruto happy. Jiraiya on the other hand had a strange feeling he was about to become very, **VERY** proud of his godson and was about to get a very good source of 'research' material that is if he lived long enough to get away with his life and memory untouched. Kakashi wasn't in the leaf infact he was trying to figure out just where the hell he was when he got two strange feelings the first was happiness for his student and the second was that he was going to enjoy reading jiraiya's next book more than he had any of the others.

Back at fairy tale a strange man with white hair that seemed to defy gravity burst through the doors heard Naruto's voice.

"Naruto thank kima I found you look I need you to come back to the leaf"

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here"

"Looking for you the whole village is worried sick"

Naruto's eyes were suddenly hidden as his face became unreadable.

"Don't lie to me Kakashi-sensei I know the village doesn't care about me"

"Naruto things are different. Granted there is still some that are scared of you but they don't hate you any more in fact the amount of people even scared are almost non existent. Please we need you in the village" kakashi pleaded

"Fine but only until the Akatsuki have been taken care of then I am leaving the village and returning here to join fairy tale"

"Why not join now and if you need our help I am sure the guild won't mind helping out" Mira said happily

"Are you guys sure I mean where I am from we have to kill people not just imprison them"

"Naruto if you join our guild that makes you family and that means we stand by you. No one hurts or kills our family and gets away with it. And we all can tell that this Akatsuki group is out for your life just by how you said their name. We only retaliate with death if one of our members is killed. And that happened a few years ago when Mira and Elfman lost their little sister to a dark guild. We killed every last one of that guild. We aren't a dark guild only because the console said that since we killed off a dark guild after they killed one of our own so it was merely self defense. Bottom line if you join us we will go to hell and back for you no matter what" Makarov said as the rest of the guild became dead silent to hear his answer.

"Where do I sign up" was the only thing Naruto said before the whole guild was cheering.

Mira then placed the guild mark on the left side of Naruto's neck as nine fox tails in circled it. As it glowed a spell circle appeared and transported them all to the gates of the leaf village.

As they entered the entire guild yelled

"What The Hell Happened Here"

"Oh that well one of the members of the Akatsuki attacked and kind of destroyed everything before I got back from train and I had to kick his ass about 7 different time until I killed every last one of the fake ones" Naruto said nonchalantly as everyone just sweat dropped at this well everyone but Mira.

'well well not only is he hot as hell but strong too' Mira thought to herself 'oh I can't wait to see how good my Naruto-kun is in bed… wait my Naruto-kun' Mira finished thinking as her thoughts took a bit of a naughty turn.


	6. Dam broken and life in parol

**Chapter 6**

"NARUTO, NARUTO WAKE UP, PLEASE NARUTO WAKE UP" Two women were screaming.

Just then Naruto shot up right in bed screaming.

"Naruto it's ok, nothing's going to happen to you we won't let anything happen" an angel like voice spoke. Simply hearing these words sent a rush of unbelievable relief throughout his body as he fell back to sleep. It had been this same pattern for roughly two weeks. Naruto would ramble in an incoherent fashion and it always sped up just before her would bolt up right and proceeded to scream bloody murder. They had tried everything but nothing stopped his screaming until Mira nearly beat Kushina into a bloody pulp as Kushina had been keeping Mira from Naruto's side. Once she was at his side the screaming lowered in volume but only stopped once Mira held him as she softly spoke. For some strange reason Naruto had been like that ever since he beat Laxus to a smothering. He simply got an outrageous fever and collapsed. It was during the first time of his screaming that Mira realized just why she was so drawn to him. He was her mate, at first Mira had to laugh because when her instructor had told her that by using a demonic takeover magic she would be pulling demonic particles out of the air until she was more of a hybrid half blood between a demon and human and that as a side effect she would only ever get a bodily reaction when she found her ideal mate. Meaning if she were kissed by anyone but her ideal mate she wouldn't ever feel a spark heck if she were to be raped she body wouldn't even show a hint of being aroused. As her body would be to much like a demons and therefore would have to pursue a love life like a demon would with only ever really having a single relationship.

At the time she simply laughed at her instructor and said that he was just trying to mess with her. However now she could easily see just how right the old man had been. Not only was it hard to even keep her heart from bursting right out of her chest but the second she even touched him her whole body had wave upon wave of electricity shoot through it. It was safe to say that Naruto had torn down the dam on her heart.

Naruto had been like this for the past two weeks. At the end of the first week Mira had decided that the fighting between herself and Kushina had to end as it was clearly not helping him get better any faster. Once Mira explained just why she had fallen for Naruto as quickly as she had Kushina actually accepted the fact fairly well and started to get along with Naruto much better then before. The next week past relatively quickly for the two though Naruto would have to kindly disagree with that. As every time he would wake up screaming would be because of another nightmare about what happened right after he had sent Laxus flying as he couldn't remember a thing just seeing red then nothing until the dreams started up where he would have to convince Mira he liked her in one way or another. Then forced to watch as they all went back to the left and his old friends betrayed him and killed his new friends in a new sick and twisted way each time as he was forced to watch helpless to do anything to stop the bloodshed. So when this continued for yet a third week it was safe to say that the entire guild was getting worried as every member refused to go out on a job and the guild even closed its doors turning away people who came to post new jobs simply telling them that right now the entire guild was trying to help a member who had fallen ill and wasn't getting any better. Granted it was a half truth as Naruto wasn't part of the guild but every guild member was down in the guilds massive library reading one thing after another try to find something to help Kushina and Mira as they were taking care of Naruto. Hell a small miracle happened when laxus began helping out after he woke up from the beating Naruto had given him; and Natsu actually managed to not set fire to everything that didn't give him a single answer. Natsu even managed to actually read and quietly search book after book despite hating studying. When one member questioned why laxus would help he had a very simple and abrupt reply though it lacked his former argent tone.

"Simple the thing I respect more than a strong opponents is someone who stands behind what they believe in and Naruto has done more then prove both of these by the beating he gave me"

After about another day Levy yelled getting everyone's attention.

"FINALLY! Something we can use"

"What you find levy" Makarov said

"Well Kushina said that Naruto was a jinchuuriki right"

"Ya what about it" laxus said starting to get annoyed

"well according to this, this isn't the first time a jinchuuriki from Naruto's and Kushina's dimension has come here. Infact it state's that when a jinchuuriki comes here that the demon that is sealed within them has its spirit left behind so that the tails beast will reform in their home dimension but it leaves all of its chakra behind so it doesn't kill the host. However should a jinchuuriki try to use their chakra with in three months of coming here they either need to get a liquefied form of a hard find herb. Or...they…..will…" levy left the end of her sentence hang as a look of horror came over her.

"Or they will what" Natsu asked oblivious to the obvious answer

"Or they will die within four weeks of trying to use their chakra. The only place that has the herb is two day trip and Naruto only has three days left"

"Don't worry I'll get there within one find the herb and be back within another day" jet said as he took the book to see the herb needed and where he had to go before racing off.


	7. The act that made two bloody rivals

**Chapter 7**

It was one in the morning of the fourth day after jet had run off to get the one thing to save Naruto's life. Sadly he got back with just an hour to spare as he collapsed from using his magic for three days without resting. Sadly by the time they were able to inject the cure Naruto had only a minute left and even after they injected the cure it was just to late. The damage to his body was simply too much.

Now everyone was in the guild hall. Kushina and Mira were absolute messes as kushina had lost her son yet again and Mira had lost the one person who could simply take her breath away without even trying. There was one person absence that had gone unnoticed as no one wanted to do anything but grive. It was clear that even if he wasn't ever a true member of fairy tail that he would have fit right in if given the chance.

Erza however wasn't grieving no not her. Why, simple she was too pissed to grieve. She was the only one to stay in the infirmary. Just letting her anger build and build until she finally lost it and slammed her fit down on Naruto's chest over and over again. As he proceeded to do this she finally saw why she was doing it. She had fallen for him in a split second. Having been told story after story about how jinchuurikis were treated she could understand him. When she was still a slave she went through much of the same treatment. So when she saw him smile and act as though he had never been mistreated, when he acted with such innocence yet the moment laxus had crossed a line he became a battle hardened fighter. She could tell just from his stance that he held when he finished the punch that had sent Laxus flying that it was one of his own creation. Yo anyone else it would have looked like an amitur got a lucky hit. Erza however saw it for what it was. A fighting style that had the appearance of a beginner but in reality it was that of an unpredictable fighting style as when it was least accepted he would use a pro hit. However do to how it looked prayer it would make the international pro hit look like a lucky shot.

So now here we are watching as she punched his chest right where his heart would be out of pure anger that he would let this happen to him. When in reality it was because she was angry that she hadn't been able to help him in the slightest. Mira had tended his wounds, levy had found the cure, jet was the one who got what was needed, Wendy had made the cure Kushina to administrator it to him and all she had done was nothing. Nothing to save the man who had stolen her heart from the cage she kept it in as if it were nothing. Little did she know that her actions would be the reason she and Mira both would become the most hated of enemies. To the point where they would lie and stab the other in the back strictly to get even the smallest of a chance at winning his heart.

Please review


	8. Blood drawn the Dragonslayers ultimatum

**Look I know I am changing the characters up a bit but I am just changing them how i feel they would have been if Naruto had been dropped into their world. Yes Gajeel and laxus will still be the bad ass tough guys but they will be a bit more open every now and then. Natsu will be the same just a little smarter. Wendy will still be the nice, and kind hearted girl like in the anime but will have a little bit of a demonic side when she gets pissed as she is more in tune with her dragon personally then the others as she pick up on more of granddenas trats then the others as she was more like granddena then the other dragon slayers were with their dragons. Kushina is going to be the same after this chapter as she was going through changes when Naruto got there bring hope back to her. Not sure what I am going to do with Naruto just yet. Mira will still be the same just way more volant towards Erza. Erza is going to be more girly then tomboy but still extremely violent towards Mira. And as far as where this is storyline wise for fairy tale it's just after they got back from they one place were most of them got turned into a huge lakrama. Sorry forgot the name. Anyway here's the story hope you like it. Remember to review please.**

 **Chapter 8**

We stand in front of a destroyed guild hall of fairy tale. The others were trying to find a spot to hid as the sight of the two women slugging it out was enough to scare the strongest of the guild. In the center of this guild hall that now looked like a hurricane had hit stood one Erza Scarlet and one Mirajane Strauss. It was clear that this fight had gone far far past that of a friendly throw down. No these two wanted blood. Why were these two one time friends wanting to kill the other, any mage that had know these two wouldn't have ever anticipated the answer, they were fighting for a very NORMAL reason of both having fallen helplessly in love for one man. Naruto Uzumaki who had conveniently been gone for the day after Erza had saved his life by punching his heart which keeped the blood moving in his body spreading the cure throughout it. Which gave his body just enough time to heal and keepted him from dieing. Now it had been a week and he was ready for a job. His mother had convinced him to let her help as she was the only one who knew how his Ninja skills should work and could show him around. So they had left and when they did the gloves came off as the one thing that had been restraining them from fighting had left and no one would have even thought of what was about to happen until the two suddenly started lashing out at the other trying to hurt, maim, or kill the other in any way possible. The other members all had made it out only after having to do so at the risk of their own life. Wendy had spent three days having to treat the injured. Thankfully Naruto had been teaching her about chakra during the week that he was stuck in bed. To his surprise Wendy was a quick learner and had already learned to mold chakra. So she was extremely grateful when she was treating the injured with a few small med ninjutsus when her magic had all but run out.

Wendy had become like the father she had never had. Heck she even was calling him daddy. Making Naruto extremely happy as she had quickly become like a daughter to him. She had even begged to go with him but he had said absolutely not. When she persisted Naruto had to explain that the mission his mom was taking him on was very dangerous and he would have to use some of his stronger ninjutsu that he didn't want her to be around until he was sure he could still work them right and she could handle the strength of the backlash from them being used. She reluctantly agreed when he pointed to Erza and Mirajane and said that he also need someone to make sure they didn't get into trouble. So when she had finally finished with the last of the injured she had had enough.

She slowly walked over to the wreckage of the guild and waited for the two women to charge each other. Just as they were about to hit Wendy sucked in as much air as possible before quickly letting it out in a tunnel of wind that plowed through the wreckage, " **SKY DRAGON RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR".**

As the move blindsided the two they were sent crashing into a pile of rubble. Only to be grabbed by the hair and dragged over to where Wendy was treating the others much to the shock of everyone else. As nearly everyone of the strongest mages had tried to stop the two only to be brutally beaten and thrown out of the guild, including the Makarov. So when the young dragon slayer stopped the two so easily it made for a massive blow to all of their pride. Wendy however didn't care about that. She was to tired to care. Her patients was non existent and she was pissed which took a lot to do as she was by far the most patient person in the guild. So when she dragged the two women by their hair back to her treatment area the others nearly shit themselves when they heard the blood curdling screaming from the two women as it was clear Wendy was not using a gentle touch like she had on the others. Should Kushina have been there she would have been smiling like an insane person saying how Wendy was definitely an Uzumaki through and through.

 **With Wendy**

When she finished treating the two women they were cowering in the corner in fear.

"Now you two are not to say one word you're going to sit here and recover. If you don't I will put you in full body casts and leave you like that for a month after you are done recovering. Second if I ever get word of something like this happening again I will let daddy know just what happened here. As it stands I have instructed everyone to say that they got into a drunken all out fight when I was off training my chakra control. So you either behave or I will make sure any chance of either of you getting a single date with daddy will be absolutely non existent. Now I am going to go get some much needed rest Romio will be checking in at random times with all the injured so I can get some much needed rest so BEHAVE AND ACT YOUR AGE DAMIT'" Wendy yelled as she stormed off to get some sleep.

An hour later Naruto and Kushina returned only to be shocked at what they saw. The guild had been destroyed. Everyone was scattered here and there on stretchers. However what worried him most was how Wendy was as it was clear who had treated everyone. Suddenly Romio came running up to him.

"Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto, you gotta come quick it's Wendy she's got a really bad fever and is in pain I don't know what to do" the little boy yelled as everyone shot up to go see Wendy. When he got to her he saw Natsu, laxus, and Gajeel all guarding their fellow dragon slayer.

"What happened to her" Naruto asked in a panic. Natsu look to laxus as they weren't sure if they should tell him the lie Wendy had asked them to or tell him the truth. Gajeel however was pissed and didn't give a damn if Mira or Erza were to drop dead at this point. Not many knew it but he saw Wendy as a little sister and was very protective over her even if he didn't show it. He was the reason Wendy even made it out of the guild alive as a stray attack from both Erza and Mira was about to hit an unsuspecting Wendy. It was clear that it would have been too much magical power to hit the girl so he had thrown himself in the way and got her out as fast as possible. So when Naruto asked what happened it made Gajeel snap. He tackled Naruto to the ground as Gajeel held him by the caller of his jacket.

"YOUR LITTLE SLUTS HAPPENED! AS SOON AS YOU LEFT ERZA GOT BACK AND THE FIRST THING SHE AND YOUR OTHER SLUT MIRA DOES IS TYRES TO KILL ONE ANOTHER" Gajeel yelled as he started to punch Naruto "THEY WOULD HAVE KILLED HER TOO IF I HADN'T BLOCKED THE STRAY ATTACK THAT ALMOST HIT HER. THEN SHE SPENT THE LAST THREE DAYS STRAIGHT PATCHING EVERYONE UP THAT MANAGED TO MAKE IT OUT. THEY ONLY STOPPED BECAUSE WENDY FORCIBLY STOPPED THEM. IF I HADN'T GOT HER OUT OVER HALF THE GUILD WOULD BE DEAD DO TO THEIR INJURIES INCLUDING **HER**! All thanks to your two bitches. So if you really care about Wendy then choose one already so this doesn't happen again because it will if you don't" Gajeel said as his voice slowly got quieter and quieter before he let Naruto go and walked off to hid the years coming out of his eyes as he realized just how close he came to losing his little sister figure.

"You know he's right. All of us dragon slayers see Wendy as our little sister so if you don't stop this we will. Blood had already been drawn as they hurt her hell they nearly killed her. No one hurts a dragon's family and gets and gets away with it. You'll find dragon slayers are more like dragons then humans. So I tell you this as the eldest of the dragon slayers stop this now or we will and blood has already been drawn so the only way this will end if we end it is with blood" laxus said as he and Natsu walked off after Gajeel not caring if anyone saw the secret brother ship the three had been hiding ever since they had meet.


	9. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	10. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
